


Heaven Cannot Brook Two Suns, Nor Earth Two Masters

by HoopyFrood



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoopyFrood/pseuds/HoopyFrood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hephaestion wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Cannot Brook Two Suns, Nor Earth Two Masters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the anon meme that simply asked for rimming. Shameless PWP.

It was the first cool night there had been in months. And all throughout the camp, soldiers lounged out underneath the stars with reckless abandon. Chitons hitched up high and tugged down low, exposing their poor heated skin to the pleasantly chilled air. The relief felt by all in Alexander the Great's army was palpable. Finally, some comfort.

It was inside Alexander's own tent, however, that two bodies already shining with sweat, paid no heed to the opportunity of a restful sleep.

"May I try something different, tonight?" Hephaestion questions, hand hovering over the small glass bottle of oil nestled safely on the pillow just left of Alexander's shoulder.

"How... different?" Alexander replies with thinly veiled suspicion. His golden curls fanned out around his head in mock innocence.

Hephaestion smothers a laugh in his hand, his shoulders shaking in mirth.

"I promise you, it will be worth it," Hephaestion says as he pulls himself up over Alexander and, reaching down, smooths his lover's raised eyebrows down with a reassuring touch. "Trust me."

"With my life," Alexander whispers back.

Hephaestion's eyes soften at the all too familiar confession. No matter how many times Alexander says it, Hephaestion always falls in love all over again every time he does. As sure as day turns to night, and night turns to day.

"Turn onto your front," Hephaestion prompts.

Petulant as always, Alexander frowns, "But I want to see you."

"You will, my Achilles. You will." Hephaestion strokes over his cheekbones in promise, unable to stop the fond smile that blossoms across his face.

Alexander relents, flipping himself over with a grace that Hephaestion often finds himself indulging in during royal parties where Alexander dances and spins around without burden. The closet he comes to looking like the son of Zeus outside of the battlefield.

Hephaestion sits back and admires the grand expanse of golden skin in front of him. He's hard. Has been since the moment Alexander pushed him down onto the bed. And the anticipation of what he's about to do makes him even harder. It's only with military style restraint he doesn't touch himself.

Hephaestion trails his hands down Alexander's spine, caressing every bump, until coming to rest on the gentle swell of Alexander's backside. He relishes the feel of the firm flesh under his palms, powerless to stop the rush of utter _devotion_ that washes over him.

"Spread your legs, my King," he says, pressing a kiss to the small of Alexander's back.

Alexander obeys without hesitation, making it easier for Hephaestion to settle between his thighs. He shifts down the bed and gently pulls Alexander's buttocks apart. Lowering his head, he showers Alexander's skin with tender licks and kisses as he makes his way inwards.

Gathering his courage, Hephaestion starts to follow the ring of puckered, pink skin with the tip of his tongue. Licking with almost painful lightness. Then, with his tongue flattened against Alexander's entrance, he pushes in.

Alexander jerks, pulling his body away from Hepheastian's intrusion. It's only with a reassuring clench of Hephaestion's fingers on his buttocks, does Alexander relax.

Hephaestion goes slowly. Again, licking round the edge of the hole, and sucking slightly with pursed lips. Confident that Alexander wont pull away this time, he darts his tongue in. Helpless against his desire to hold off any longer.

He feels the violent shiver that racks Alexander's body and the trembles that begin to crawl over his legs. Excited, and hopelessly turned on, Hephaestion begins to moves his tongue in and out, fucking Alexander with his tongue.

"Hephaestion," Alexander whimpers. It's unlike anything he's has ever felt before. Hephaestion's wonderfully skilled tongue, massaging the tight ring of muscle into submission. More dexterous and delicately probing than his heavy, hard cock could ever be, and more teasing than his long fingers.

Alexander feels his skin start to prickle, and his toes and fingers numb. By the Gods, what has he ever done to deserve this? He pushes his hardened cock into the soft folds of fabric beneath him, rubbing the sensitised head around in search of friction.

"Hephaestion," Alexander keens into the pillow, tears of ecstasy leaking from the corners of his eyes.

To have reduced Alexander into the quivering mass beneath him is more than Hephaestion could have ever dreamed of. He moans, long and guttural.

Alexander automatically pushes back against Hephaestion's mouth as the tiny vibrations of the other man's tongue stimulate his already frazzled nerve endings in a way he never felt possible. Hephaestion makes a sound of approval, and greedily laps with clever flicks and twirling precision.

"Hephaestion, I need you inside me," Alexander demands, lifting up his head, and desperately looking over his shoulder.

Not one to deny his King, Hephaestion reaches across the bed and grabs the bottle of oil before it can roll off the edge.

He shakily splashes half of the contents over his hands and quickly slicks himself up, hissing as he slides his hand up and down his neglected cock.

Alexander flips over onto his back, and opens his thighs once more, bringing them up towards his chest. Hephaestion grips him under both knees, hitching his legs higher. Lining himself up, he pushes in; Alexander's tender, loosened muscles welcoming him with just enough tightness. "My Alexander. So perfect, so gorgeous."

Alexander groans, throwing his head back onto the pillow, "I don't think I'll last much longer."

"Nor I," Hephaestion grunts, manoeuvring Alexander's ankles up to his shoulders.

"Your clever tongue has set my body aflame," Alexander chokes as he pulls Hephaestion down by his neck, bringing their foreheads together. Damp strands of hair, brown and blonde, entwined. Breaths mingling.

Messily taking Alexander's cock in hand, Hephaestion runs his thumb over the head, before dragging it down and pumping with the time of his thrusts. Alexander's whines spurring each well timed jolt of his hips.

Feeling Alexander tense around him, Hephaestion gives his cock one more long stroke upwards, and Alexander is quickly coming in his hand.

The sight alone is enough to make Hephaestion speed up, frantic want taking over. He soon follows Alexander, climaxing deep within him, his head in the crook of the other man's neck as he does so.

Hephaestion rests his lips against Alexander's sweat slicked collarbone, willing himself to pull his now softening cock out of the man beneath him. It's difficult, his limbs feel like they weigh ten times what they actually do, but he manages.

Alexander immediately gathers Hephaestion in his arms and pulls him securely against his side. He rests his cheek against Hephaestion's head and they lie together, chests heaving from exertion.

"So," Hephaestion begins, drawing out the word unnecessarily and tapping his fingers against Alexander's peck playfully. "What did you think?" he continues with slight trepidation. He knows for a fact that Alexander enjoyed himself, but for him to say so in as many words? That's another thing all together.

Alexander is quiet for a moment, before suddenly tightening his grip on Hephaestion. "I hope that... particular skill is something you're just naturally gifted at and not something you've had to hone. Because I'll have you know-" Hephaestion silences him with a deep, languid kiss.

"You _know_ for a fact that I'm just naturally talented," he replies cheekily, mere inches from Alexander's lips.

"And praise the Gods you are," Alexander murmurs in wonder.

Hephaestion grins in self-satisfaction and makes himself comfortable back in Alexander's embrace.


End file.
